Kiss Me You Fool!
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: It's the Cherry Blossom festival again, and Lucy is forcing Levy to dress up for it, determined to catch a certain dragonslayer's eye.


**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T

**A.N.:** I wrote this fanfiction specifically for Gajevy week. The prompt was Lipstick. The title of this came from Rimmel's new lipstick Provocalips, with Levy wearing the red lipstick titled Kiss Me You Fool and Lucy wearing the pink lipstick titled Dare to Pink. Came across the title of the lipstick, and this fanfiction popped in to my head. It's mainly Gajevy, but there is going to be some Nalu in here. Hope you like and reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

"You should get this one Lev!" Lucy said as she pulled out a lipstick in a bright shade of red.

Levy and Lucy were out shopping for make-up. Well, it was more like Lucy dragged Levy away from her books to get make-up. Levy didn't wear make-up usually. Maybe a little bit of eyeliner or mascara here and there, but never lipstick. If she ever did, it was always something more natural. The Rainbow Sakura Festival was this week, and Lucy was determined to go this year because she was sick last year. Honestly, Levy went, and always enjoyed it, but she never cared to dress up for it. Lucy was changing that!

Levy looked at the lipstick Lucy had picked out. It really was a bright red. "I don't know Luce… It's too bright for me. I don't think it will look good on me," eyeing the lipstick.

"Nonsense! I have a keen eye for makeup, and I know for a fact it will look great on you! Plus, it says Kiss Me You Fool as the title of the lipstick. I think it's pretty apt for what you are wanting," Lucy said as she winked at Levy.

"Luce! T-that's n-n-not.." Levy responded, her face turning the same color as the lipstick.

Lucy just laughed at her response. They got a couple of more makeup items and headed out to get dressed at Lucy's apartment. Lucy had taken her shopping for a new outfit. She picked out an adorable sleeveless emerald green dress that stopped above the knee for Levy, and found some gold fabric that would work for headband and wrap around waist back bow. She also found her a pair of cute pink Mary Jane heels and a couple of fake cherry blossom flowers to put on one side of the headband. Levy couldn't wait to see how the outfit looked on her, but Lucy made her not look in the mirror until she had Levy set up with the outfit completely on with makeup and everything. Lucy herself was wearing a baby blue form-fitting dress that stopped a couple of inches below the butt with silver straps, silver heels, hair up with a silver hair flower piece, silver key necklace and silver arm bracelet. Once they were dressed, Lucy put on her makeup first. Lucy made Levy wait so Lucy could help her with her make-up. As Levy watched, she marveled at how Lucy was so pretty and had all the curves in all the right places. She looked down at herself. They were the same age, but Levy never seemed to get that curvaceous body that the majority of guys liked. She was constantly mistaken for Wendy's age, which bothered her slightly, but the more she thought about it, she didn't know how she could handle all the guys hitting on her like Lucy had. Well, at least when Natsu wasn't around. Natsu was pretty dense, but other guys usually saw Lucy with him, and ran the other way. Natsu had somewhat of a reputation that he can cause some serious damage without even meaning too. Levy smiled at that, wondering when Lucy and Natsu would ever confess to each other. She knew they like each other more than just friends.

"All done!" Lucy said as she put on the last of her pink lipstick.

The turned around, "Wow! Lucy, you're beautiful!" Levy said. Lucy smiled and blushed in response. "Thanks Lev! You are too!"

Lucy worked on putting makeup on Levy. While Lucy was working on her face make-up, Levy asked, "So Lucy, how do you feel about Natsu?"

"That blockhead?! He's pretty annoying at times, but that's Natsu for you!" Levy didn't miss the smile Lucy gave while she said it.

"I mean, do you like him, as in more than just a friend?" Levy asked staring at her friend.

Lucy stopped and her face went completely red. She continued, but her face stayed flushed, "That airhead, yeah right! Now stop asking me stupid questions so I can finish your make-up!"

Levy giggled at that, she could tell her friend liked him, even though she denied it. Lucy was getting close to done. "Last part, pucker up, lipstick time!" Levy did as she said as Lucy put the lipstick on. "All done! Close your eyes, turn around, and look in the mirror!"

Levy kept her eyes closed while Lucy had her hands on her shoulders guiding her to the mirror. She opened one eye and then the other, and her eye's went wide. She was pretty! She looked like a doll and she actually looked her age with the make-up. She started to tear up. "Hey, no crying! You're going to mess up your make-up!" Lucy said.

"Thank you so much Luce," Levy said giving her huge hug.

"No problem! I told you I had a good eye for outfits and makeup," she responded winking. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Levy and Lucy arrived at the festival and saw that a lot of people were already there.

"Natsu and Happy are already here I imagine. They told me to meet them at the entrance. Were you going to hang out with Jet and Droy?"

"I was, but they had to help with the stalls. They need all the extra money right now, so they can't really hangout. They were pretty bummed about it."

"What about Gajeel and Lily?"

Levy blushed at the mention of Gajeel's name.

"I'm not really sure, I didn't even ask if –" she was all of a sudden cut off by a loud "COOL!" from behind them. Levy cringed.

It was Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine. Levy shouldn't be surprised; he was a huge fan of Fairy Tail after all. Levy glanced at Lucy and could see the same reaction. He kind of went overboard with his excitement the majority of the time.

"Lucy, Levy! Can I get your pictures please?! For the magazine?!"

The both put on fake smile's and turned around! "Sure!" Lucy responded.

Jason mouth dropped, "Is that, is that Levy?!"

"Yes?" Levy responded hesitantly.

"COOL!"

"I want to get pics of you two together, individuals of Lucy, and individuals of Levy! COOL!"

They did a couple of poses together and then Levy waited for her turn. Lucy did more sexy cute poses. That was definitely like Lucy, Levy thought.

"Your turn Lev!" Lucy called.

Levy was nervous. She never really got her picture taken unless it was for a special in the magazine. There were a lot of other curvy girl's like Erza, Mira, and Luce that got the majority of covers. Never Levy. So she was always nervous when she did pictures.

"Um.. what should I pose?"

"Whatever you want! Something cool!"

"Whatever I want?"

She did several shy cutesy girl poses. "COOL!"

She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward smiling. "Cool! Cool! Cool!"

She all of a sudden thought of Gajeel for some reason, and started blushing and grabbing the sides of her dress with her hands. "Love it!" Snap, snap!

"Wait, no don't take that one!" She waved at him in embarrassment! Snap, snap, snap.

He all of a sudden saw Erza start to walk up to the entrance. "COOL!" he yelled running off.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief. "All done?" Lucy asked walking up.

"I guess so!"

"Alright, let's go find that hot head and the blue troll!" Lucy said grabbing Levy's hand.

Levy giggled at Lucy's nickname's for them. It wasn't hard to find them. They were waiting by the entrance waving at them! Lucy waved back.

"You made it! We thought you got sick again! Wow, Lucy, Levy! Ya'll look great!" Natsu said smiling. "Yeah, ya'll are pretty," Happy interjected.

"Thanks!" they said at the same time and laughed.

"Come on, we are missing out on good food!"

"Hey, Natsu, have you seen Gajeel or Lily?" Levy asked while they walked as a group.

"No, why?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, no reason." She tried not to show her disappointment.

"He'll be here, don't worry," Lucy said. Levy nodded but doubted that. She might see Lily, but she doubted Gajeel would come. He didn't do these events.

Once they got inside it got extremely crowded. Levy was lost in her own little world and didn't realize that she had gotten separated from Lucy and the gang until it was too late. She yelled Lucy's name but no response. Maybe if she got out of the crowd she could find them.

Once she was out, she tried to stand on her tip toes, but didn't see them.

"Look what we have here!"

A guy around her age walked up to her, another one close behind him. She didn't recognize them, so they probably weren't from Fiore. The festival brought people from all over the place, but some of them weren't the best kind of people. She had a feeling these were some of those.

"Hey, doesn't she look like a doll?" one guy said coming up next to her.

"Why yes, I do want to take her and put her on my shelf," the other one said smirking coming to the other side of her.

However much she wanted to use her magic, all the Fairy Tail mages promised the master they would be on their best behavior. "Um, excuse me, my friend's looking for me," she said as she tried to walk away from being surrounded.

"Hold on, we just want to talk!" one guy said grabbing her arm smirking.

"Let me go!" she ground out trying to get out of grasp.

"That's a cute headband!" the other one said grabbing her headband.

"Give that back!" She said still trying to get of the other guy's clutch. She tried to get her headband back with her other arm, but the guy just held it higher from her laughing. She felt tears come to her eyes then. She would not cry, she would not!

All of sudden she heard the guy holding her arm scream in pain, and his hand go free from her arm. She glanced over and Gajeel had the guy's arm pinned behind his back close to breaking it.

"How about you apologize and run before I break your arm," he growled out.

"Like he- OWW" the guy said when Gajeel twisted it tighter.

"Hey!" the other guy that grabbed her headband. He was lunging forward until a sword was at his throat. Levy looked the other way and saw Lily in big form with a sword to the man's throat.

"Give the lady her headband back and apologize or you might lose your head," Lily ground out. They said yes very quickly, gave her headband, bowed and apologized, and fled.

Lily went to his smaller form after they left. She put her headband on while looking at the ground, trying to hid her blush. "Thanks guys."

"Just be more careful next time, Shrimp," Gajeel said smirking and patting her head.

She looked up then to Gajeel. His eyes went wide then, staring at her.

"Is there- is there something on my face?" Levy asked blushing.

* * *

Gajeel didn't want to go to the damn festival, but Lily forced him, saying something about free food and beer. That's what made Gajeel stomp to the festival grumbling. Lily just smirked, a knowing look in his eyes. Damn cat.

They were walking in to the entrance when Gajeel saw a small head of bright blue hair in the distance with an orange headband. He smirked, must be the Shrimp. He walked over towards her to tease her. It was fun teasing her, he thought.

When he got closer he saw two guys surrounding her. He frowned. One guy had a firm grip on her arm and the other guy was holding her headband from out of reach. His blood started to boil. He didn't know what was going on, but he could see tears start to form in the Shrimp's eyes. He'd kill them. He grabbed the one guy that had her arm and was tempted to break it. Lily was already on the other guy. Gajeel and Lily threatened them, and told them to apologize and run, which they did. Gajeel crossed his arms, a satisfied smirk on his face. He heard the Shrimp say thanks and he ruffled her head. He knew how it annoyed her and he loved to do it because of that adorable pout she always gave. She looked up at him then, and he had to do a double take. She was beautiful. Like a porcelain doll. The dress curved in all the right places and the makeup brought out all her beautiful fairy like features. What caught his eye the most though were her lips, they were a bright red color. They made him want to crush his lips on hers.

"Is there- is there something on my face?" Levy asked him, her cheeks turning as shade lighter than her lips.

He realized then that he was staring, and still had his hand on her head. He pulled his hand back quickly putting them in his pockets looking the other way. "No."

There was an awkward silence shortly after. Gajeel felt his cheeks warm. What was this damn woman doing to him?

He heard Lily clear his throat. "How about we go and get some food! I could use some Kiwi juice!"

"Yes, let's!" he heard Levy say.

He glanced back over just in time to see Levy scoop Lily up into her arms like a plush. Lily blushed in return. "I-I can walk Levy!"

"I know, but it's crowded in there, I don't want you to get stepped on!"

Damn cat.. he was never jealous of Lil, but at this moment, I think he felt something similar to that.

"Are you coming Gajeel?" she said to him, turning around.

"Yeah, yeah.. I think we need to worry more about you getting stepped on Shorty!" he said smirking.

"Shut up you jerk!" she pouted back.

He laughed as they walked to the stalls.

They grabbed some Teriyaki sticks, some kiwi juice for Lily, Strawberry freezie for Levy, and beer for Gajeel. Gajeel put down a little more for some iron, which the clerk gave him a weird look, but decided not to ask. Levy chuckled to the side. After they were done eating, they made their way to the various stalls. A stuffed sheep plush caught Levy's eye. It was huge, probably the same size as she was, it looked like it would be fun to cuddle against.

"Hey, wait! I'm going to get this real quick!" It was a shooting target game. You had to get pretty much all of them to get the plush she wanted. She wasn't good at guns, but she was determined to get it! She paid the man the fee and started targeting the objects as they popped up while Gajeel and Lil looked on. Her tongue was sticking out one side of her face, with a determined look to her face. She got about half, when the timer went off. So close! she thought. She tried not to let her disappointment show.

"One game!" she heard Gajeel say. She glanced over at Gajeel and he was putting money down to play.

"Gajeel, it's fine! Don't worry about it!"

"You made it look like fun, I wanted to give it a try!" he said smirking.

She grinned. It would be fun watching him play. The game started up, and he was fast. He was shooting like it was second nature to him. Levy eye's went wide. She never knew he was this good. It was probably because of how much he trained every day. As the game continued, Levy noticed that people started watching and cheering, but Gajeel ignored them, so absorbed in the game. It came to the end of the game, and there was a final boss, since he hit all the pieces, there was a special boss at the end. Very few people got it, because of how difficult it is to hit every piece. Gajeel kept shooting him, and he wouldn't go down. "Five! Four! Three!" the people were cheering now. "Two!"

"Dammit!" Gajeel yelled and his fist turned in to an iron club striking the figure that wouldn't seem to go down. Well, it was definitely down now, probably never to get back up.

The crowd went quiet and then all of a sudden they all starting cheering. Levy hugged Lily to her and was cheering with them too! The crowd dissipated shortly after.

"That was awesome Gajeel!" she said looking up at him, admiring him.

"Eh, it was nothing.." he muttered out.

The man behind the counter came up then. Levy thought for sure they were going to be kicked out or have to pay for damages. She cringed. "I want to congratulate you, my boy! No one has ever defeated the boss! You are sir are amazing!" he said shaking Gajeel's hand.

"I get that one right?" he replied pointing to the sheep.

"If that's the one you want, sure!" He went to grab it and give it to him.

"Here," he threw it at Levy. Luckily she wasn't holding Lil or it would have dropped on the floor.

She put it on her back, the head of the sheep on her head and the front to legs on her shoulders. It really was the same size as her with 3 inches to spare from the ground. She was so happy, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. Gajeel got it for her! All of a sudden Gajeel and Lily both started laughing, holding their stomachs.

"What's so funny!?" she pouted out. She would have crossed her arms if she wasn't holding the sheep.

"You're the same size as the sheep! It's hilarious!" Gajeel managed to spit out.

"Meanies! If you are going to be like that, then you can take the sheep back!" She grabbed the sheep from behind her and was going to give it back to them, although she really didn't want to.

Lily stopped laughing then, but Gajeel continued. She glared at him. Lily kicked him. "Dammit cat!"

"We're sorry Lev. Please keep it," Lily said coming up to her.

She looked at Gajeel then. He was smirking still, but nodded to her. She blushed and put the sheep back behind her, cuddling underneath the arms.

"Levy! There you are!" She heard Lucy's voice and looked up and saw her waving. She waved back.

"We were worried about you!" she said coming up to Levy.

"Sorry about that," she responded blushing.

"It's okay, looks like you found him anyways," Lucy said whispering.

Levy's face turned red.

"Did he get that for you?" Lucy asked pointing to the sheep.

Levy nodded while blushing and smiling.

Lucy returned it by grabbing her hands and beaming at her.

Apparently the guys were going at it while they were making small talk.

"Hey, iron-ass!" Natsu said smirking evilly.

"Oy, fire dick face."

"Metal fag."

"Hot ass bitch."

As they went back and forth their voices started to rise and they had their foreheads against each other. Happy was cheering and Lily was holding is forehead shaking his head.

"Should we stop them?" Levy asked.

"We better, or they might tear the place down," Lucy said.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and Levy did the same to Gajeel.

"Natsu, stop this! You can't fight here!"

"Gajeel, this isn't the place! You'll get kicked out!"

"He started it!" they said at the same time, simmering down but still glaring at each other.

"Boys.." Lucy said still holding on to Natsu's arm shaking her head. Levy just smiled the whole time. She didn't realize she still had Gajeel's arm in her hands until she looked up and saw him staring at her hands. She withdrew them quickly looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Hey! The fireworks are about to start!" Happy yelled out then.

"Come on Luce! We better make a run for it!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy responded blushing as she was dragged off.

She looked back at Levy giving her an 'I'm sorry' look. Levy just waved happily in return. She watched as the crowd packed towards the trees towards the opening where the fireworks could be seen. She really did want to see the fireworks, but there was no way they would be able to get through the crowd. She tried to put on a smile, hiding her disappointment.

"What's wrong with you?" Gajeel huffed out glancing at her while still facing the growing crowd.

She smiled back, "It's nothing. Just wanted to see the fireworks, but it's not that big of a deal really."

"Tsk.." he grabbed her wrist, grabbing the stuffed animal from her in his other arm, then dragging her along behind him, headed the opposite way of the crowd.

"Gajeel? Where are you going?! Lily?" she yelled back towards Lily. He just smirked, shrugged, and looked the other way.

"Gajeel! Let me go!" she yelled at him as he dragged her along behind him. She noticed though that he was not hurting her wrist and was walking slower than his usual pace, probably to match hers. She felt heat gather on her cheeks. They walked up some stairs towards the top of the hill overlooking the festivities. It was breathtaking up here. Gajeel stopped in front of a child's playground.

"You said you wanted to see the fireworks. This is the best place."

He went and jumped up top of the jungle gym, facing towards the festivities. He looked at her. "You coming?"

She smiled back. "Yeah!" She went towards the edge to climb it, but realized her shoes weren't built for anything like this. Before she could say anything though, Gajeel had jumped down and lifted her up by the waist to set her on the top. His hands were warm and big. Once she was up on the top, he jumped up behind her and sat on the other side. She was trying to control the blush that she knew was taking over her face.

She heard a loud boom in front of her, and she saw the fireworks go off just above the trees. It was beautiful. She beamed a huge smile in awe.

* * *

Gajeel knew the perfect place to take the Shrimp that would allow for her to see above the crowd. He saw it on his way to the festival. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, ignoring her protest. Once he got there he jumped up, and when he glanced down he saw the Shrimp trying to climb up, but failing because of her fancy shoes. He jumped down then and grabbed her waist to set her on the top of the kid's toy contraception. Her waist was so tiny and she was light as a feather. Once he set her on the top, he joined her on her other side. The fireworks started to go off, and he saw her face became a huge beaming smile. He couldn't help but watch her; she was so beautiful watching the fireworks.

* * *

Levy felt his stare on her while she was watching the fireworks and when she looked his way, he turned his face the other way. She could see red tinting his ears. She chuckled to herself. She kept watching him, until he glanced her way. She just smiled up at him.

"What you all smiley about?"

"Oh, nothing!"

She watched the fireworks, and when she glanced back at him from the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her lips. She felt her cheeks heat. She really did want to kiss him, but she wanted him to kiss her. She wasn't sure what came over her, but said, "Kiss me you fool!" to him. There was a loud firework explosion though when she said it.

"What was that, Shrimp?" he asked, his ear coming closer to her.

She pouted in frustration. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "Kiss me you fool."

Before he had a chance to react, she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and kissed him on the mouth. Not a short kiss, but not a long one. She felt her cheeks heat and stomach flutter. She felt like she was dreaming. Everything else floated away, and all she could sense was her lips on his. He didn't pull away which made Levy happy on the inside. Once she broke the kiss, she saw his face, and his eyes were wide in shock, like he was still trying to comprehend what happened. She giggled at this.

* * *

Gajeel heard her whisper "kiss me you fool" in his ear and before he could react, she had planted her lips on his. He felt time stop, all he could think of her warm lips on his, he felt like he was drinking in her life essence. As soon as it started, it stopped. He was still in shock, missing her lips on his. He heard her giggle and came back to his senses. He grabbed her chin then, and planted his lips on hers. A devouring hunger took him then, he opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth, savoring her taste. She let him, and he could feel her smile against his mouth. She kissed him back and he felt like the world was going away, it was just them two, his lips on hers. She moved her hands to his neck, while he moved his hands to her perfect sized waist.

"Ewwwwww! They're kissing!"

He all of sudden heard a little boy behind her and he froze. She pulled back, blushing, and looked behind her, and he looked at the boy too. He growled at the boy and gave him an 'I'll eat you' glare which caused the boy to scurry off in fear. Damn that kid for ruining this moment!

"Gajeel, you didn't have to scare him!"

He looked at this blue haired beauty next to him, and saw the pout she gave him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Gihihihi!" he laughed in response.

"Gajee-" she was caught off when he placed another kiss on her lips. This time a short one, he pulled away and could see the blush on her cheeks. He smirked at her response. She was soo cute!

"The fireworks have ended," she said glancing up. He didn't even notice, so entranced he was with this beautiful blue haired fairy. "We should probably go find everyone else."

She was moving to get off herself, but her grabbed her wrist, causing her to halt, and took that moment to jump down. He put out his hands up to her, smiling at her. "Jump Shortie! I'll catch you!"

She smiled in return, and jumped, landing in his arms. He whirled her around before sitting her down, causing her to laugh.

* * *

When he spun her around, she felt like this was the happiest day of her life. She didn't want it to end. He kissed, he kissed her! She was soo giddy with excitement after he set her down, she skipped back to the stairs to the festival. He smiled following behind. She stopped at the first step as Gajeel went past her to go down.

He noticed she stopped, and started to turn around, when she planted a kiss on his check. "Thanks for everything Gajeel."

He could see her smiling beaming face looking at him. He patted her head, tangling his fingers in her blue locks, "No, thank YOU Shrimp."

He never felt happier than this moment in his life, and he was determined to make her the happiest woman in the world, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
